Love Live FanFic (HonoEli ship)
by LoveLive fan
Summary: Uma "pequena" FanFic sobre o melhor casal do anime Love Live, HonoEli. É minha primeira FanFic, e pretendo fazer mais. Se quiserem deixar sugestões de ship's para minha próxima FanFic eu agradeço ;D. Deixem um FeedBack dizendo como posso melhorar ainda mais minhas histórias, espero que gostem dessa! Aproveitem :)


Love Live! School Idol Project (Fanfic HonoEli ship) * PT-BR * Capítulo 1

Ah, oi! Antes de tudo vou me apresentar para vocês ... Meu nome é Honoka Kosaka e eu sou apenas uma estudante comum do segundo ano da escola Otonokizaka e recentemente as garotas do conselho estudantil nos avisaram que a escola seria fechada em breve, fiquei bem triste quando recebi essa notícia, não apenas porque a escola encerraria as atividades, mas porque eu não veria mais uma pessoa.

O nome dela é Eli Ayase, não pense que eu sou um tipo de Yandere só porque eu sei tudo sobre ela, ou quase tudo hihi. Ela é uma estudante do terceiro ano e também é a presidente do conselho estudantil e ela sempre anda com a Nozomi que é a Vice-presidente, quando eu vejo a Nozomi perto dela eu fico com um pouco de raiva e eu espero que as duas não tenham nenhum tipo de relacionamento amoroso ou algo do tipo. Eu estava pensando em alguma forma de salvar a escola e tive uma ideia, a alguns dias atrás quando estava voltando para a minha casa e pensando numa forma de tentar salvar o colégio e eu vi uma propaganda de um festival chamado Love Live e eu meio que me interessei em participar só que eu tinha um probleminha, eu só poderia participar se eu estivesse num grupo de 9 pessoas (contando comigo é claro).

E duas pessoas eu já sabia que não iriam recusar, Umi e Kotori são minhas melhores amigas e quando eu falei com elas sobre o Love Live elas pareceram um pouco desanimadas sobre a ideia mas concordaram e minha ideia era fazer o nosso primeiro show no palco do teatro da própria escola e que para isso acontecer teríamos que pedir autorização da presidente do conselho estudantil e a Kotori e a Umi disseram que não falariam diretamente com a Eli por acharem ela meio assustadora, então eu mesma tive que ir falar com ela.

Um dia durante o intervalo minhas amigas me disseram para ir falar com a Eli, uma tarefa que eu sabia que não seria tão fácil porque sempre que eu vejo ela meu coração dispara, ela faz eu me sentir forte e fraca ao mesmo tempo, é um sentimento que palavras não podem descrever. Mas mesmo assim eu me levantei de minha cadeira e comecei a andar em direção a sala do conselho estudantil, antes mesmo de chegar perto da porta Kotori e Umi pararam de me seguir e ficaram me olhando de longe e quando eu olhei para o fim do corredor eu vi a Nozomi e fiquei um pouco confusa porque no intervalo a Nozomi sempre fica junto com a Eli e hoje por alguma razão ela não está. Então pensei comigo mesma "É minha chance de ficar sozinha com a Eli" e rapidamente me aproximei da porta e abri bem devagar e quando a porta estava completamente aberta eu vi a Eli de costas e ela não tinha percebido que eu tinha entrado na sala, então fechei a porta e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Honoka: Oi !?

Eli: Hm? Oi ... não vi você entrando aqui!

Honoka: Eu não bati na porta antes de entrar, me desculpe.

Eli: Dessa vez vou deixar passar, mas quando quiser entrar aqui e falar comigo ou com a Nozomi é melhor bater na porta, e sem mais enrolação me diga logo o que você quer falar comigo.

Honoka: Eu estava pensando numa forma de evitar que a escola seja fechada e pensei em fundar um grupo de Idols Escolares e queria que você aprovasse meu grupo, p-por favor.

Eli: Sem chances! Já foi decidido que a escola seria fechada e não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar isso, e para que eu possa aprovar seu grupo você precisaria de 9 participantes incluindo você, mas como eu já disse e não vou voltar atrás seu grupo não será aprovado nem que a escola toda peça!

Honoka: Por favor, eu lhe imploro. O próximo Love Live é antes da data prevista de fechamento da escola e se conseguimos participar e ganhar a escola poderia ser salva.

Eli: Love Live? Agora que não tem chance mesmo, é a competição mais difícil de Idols Escolares e classificar para essa competição não é uma tarefa fácil ...

Honoka: Nos dê essa chance, nós já somos 3 e precisamos de apenas mais 6 pessoas e eu estava considerando chamar você e a Nozomi também.

Eli: Nem pensar, e o intervalo já está quase acabando, acho que é hora de você ir de volta para sua sala!

Honoka: Espero que você mude de ideia, até mais.

Quando eu saí da sala vi a Nozomi junto com a Kotori e a Umi, por alguns segundos a Nozomi me encarou e me disse:

Nozomi: Eu ouvi uma parte da conversa entre vocês duas e achei sua ideia brilhante, eu até participaria do seu grupo, mas com uma condição, só se a Eli também participar.

Honoka: Então eu peço a você Nozomi, tente convencer a Eli, por favor.

Nozomi: Vou tentar, mas não garanto que vou conseguir, agora volte para sua sala e não se desanime.

Ela me deu um lindo sorriso e entrou na sala onde Eli estava, e eu voltei para minha sala de aula junto com minhas amigas e contei tudo para elas no caminho.

Capítulo 2

Hoje na escola me encontrei com a Nozomi nos corredores da escola e ela me deu uma notícia mais do que ótima, a Eli tinha aceitado participar, mas só se pegasse o cargo de "treinadora da equipe"

Honoka: Treinadora da equipe? Por que?

Nozomi: Ela me disse que já tentou ser uma Idol Escolar antes e que ela também treinava as pessoas do grupo dela, e que ela também era uma ótima dançarina.

Honoka: A Eli já foi uma Idol Escolar? Você tá falando sério!? Ela te disse algo mais?

Nozomi: Também fiquei surpresa quando ela me disse isso, mas ela não disse nada mais que o que eu acabei de te contar. Ah, ela disse que quer falar com você também durante o intervalo.

Honoka: F-Falar comigo? M-Mas sobre o que?

Nozomi: Ela não disse, apenas apareça por lá no intervalo e eu tenho que ir agora, tchau.

Honoka: Tchau Nozomi.

Após receber essa notícia eu contei com entusiasmo para a Umi e a Kotori, elas também ficaram bem felizes com isso. Agora com a Nozomi e a Eli no grupo eu preciso de apenas mais quatro garotas. Hoje durante o intervalo tive que ir na sala do conselho estudantil conversar com a Eli, então saí de minha sala sozinha e fui até lá. Chegando na sala eu bati na porta antes de entrar, do jeito que a Eli me pediu antes, esperei alguns segundos e a Eli abriu a porta e me convidou para entrar.

Honoka: Oi! A Nozomi disse que você queria falar comigo, aconteceu algo sério?

Eli: Oi Honoka, sim eu queria falar com você, e não, não é nada muito sério.

Honoka: Pode falar então.

Eli: Sente-se por favor.

Eu puxei a cadeira perto de mim e me sentei, e a Eli então começou a falar:

Eli: Sabe, eu já tentei ser uma Idol Escolar antes e meu grupo não deu muito certo por falta de preparo, as garotas não gostavam muito de seguir as regras e diziam que meu treinamento era muito pesado para elas e o resultado disso tudo foi que nós nos classificamos para o Love Live mas não chegamos nem na final, e isso me deixou extremamente irritada.

Honoka: Pode ter certeza que eu não vou te decepcionar, vamos dar nosso melhor para salvar a escola!

Eli: Espero que sim, mas ainda temos um problema, somos apenas 5 e precisamos de mais 4 garotas para podermos participar do Love Live.

Honoka: Acho que se fizermos um pequeno show aqui na escola algumas garotas poderiam se interessar ...

Eli: Tudo bem, mas o palco do teatro está uma bagunça e eu precisaria de uma ajuda para arrumar aquilo tudo então você e as garotas teriam que ficar aqui no colégio por um tempinho a mais.

Honoka: Perfeito! Sem problemas, vou avisar todas elas e estaremos lá depois da aula!

Eli: Ok! Estarei esperando vocês lá.

Honoka: E mais uma perguntinha, a Nozomi vai nos ajudar também?

Eli: Não, ela disse que precisa ir embora cedo hoje.

Honoka: Certo, vou voltar para minha sala então, te vejo no teatro.

No caminho de volta para minha sala eu estava pensando comigo mesma " Não vou contar nada para as garotas sobre o teatro, vai ser minha melhor chance de ficar sozinha com a Eli e me aproximar mais dela " e chegando na sala as duas logo me perguntaram com entusiasmo de como foi minha conversa com a Eli, eu apenas disse a maior parte da conversa menos a parte de que eu tinha marcado de ajudar a Eli arrumar o teatro. Elas ficaram bem animadas sabendo que já teriam um show e disseram que já tinham uma roupa definida para nosso primeiro show, é uma roupa bem linda mas ainda precisaríamos de saber se a Eli e a Nozomi concordariam em usar também. No fim da aula, eu disse para a Kotori e a Umi que eu teria que conversar novamente com a Eli e disse que dessa vez ia ser mais demorado, pra minha sorte elas disseram que teriam que ir pra casa cedo e que não poderiam ficar. Me despedi delas e fui com um enorme entusiasmo para o teatro e chegando lá a Eli já estava arrumando algumas coisas.

Honoka: Ei! Você nem me esperou...

Eli: Ah, me desculpe, mas você também demorou a chegar, o que houve? E onde estão as outras garotas?

Honoka: Elas tiveram que ir embora cedo, mas eu posso te ajudar.

Eli: Então acho que vamos levar dois dias para arrumar essa bagunça toda.

Honoka: Sem problema, vou começar então.

Após horas arrumando o teatro e conversando com a Eli, de uma certa forma eu fui me apaixonando mais ainda por ela e me aproximei mais também, já estava um pouco tarde e nós decidimos que já era hora de parar e ir embora.

Eli: Já arrumamos boa parte do teatro, amanhã podemos terminar.

Honoka: Certo, então te vejo amanhã aqui...

Eli: Amanhã a Nozomi também vai poder ajudar a gente, e Honoka...

Honoka: Sim?

Eli: Você está com fome? Conheço uma lanchonete ótima aqui perto da escola, gostaria de vir comigo?

Nesse momento meu coração disparou e eu fiquei um pouco sem ar e sem palavras ao mesmo tempo " Ela está me chamando para sair com ela? Será um sonho? Ai Deus, preciso falar algo logo "

Eli: Mundo para Honoka...então, você vem?

Honoka: Hm? Ah, s-sim eu vou.

Nós saímos e comemos, conversamos mais um pouco por algum tempinho e foi a primeira vez que eu vi a Eli sem o uniforme da escola, ela estava linda usando aquela roupa, e infelizmente chegou a hora mais chata do dia, a hora de se despedir. Ficar longe da Eli é como se fosse uma tortura pra mim.

Eli: Então, tenho que ir para casa Honoka.

Honoka: Também tenho que ir...

Eli: Você vem amanhã?

Honoka: S-sim, vejo você no colégio

Quando começamos a andar em direções opostas eu parei olhei para trás e chamei a Eli novamente:

Honoka: Eli!

Eli: Hm? Sim Honoka?

Honoka: Você poderia...

Enquanto falava com ela eu lentamente me aproximava, eu não sabia o que tinha dado em mim nessa hora...

Eli: Poderia?

Honoka: Desculpa, eu não consigo me segurar.

Eu abracei a Eli o mais forte que eu pude.

Honoka: Eli, obrigado por fazer parte do grupo.

Ela ficou sem palavras por um momento, mas alguns segundos depois ela agradeceu por eu ter sido uma das únicas alunas que tiveram entusiasmo em fazer algo para salvar a escola e nós finalmente fomos embora. No outro dia de volta na escola a Eli me entregou alguns folhetos e me pediu para colar nos corredores da escola, e eram folhetos sobre o nosso grupo então eu rapidamente colei quase todos os folhetos pelos corredores e portas de salas da escola na esperança de que alguma aluna visse e se interessasse. Ninguém apareceu no teatro depois da aula, infelizmente, e no final do dia todas fomos ao teatro e terminamos de arrumar.

Eli: Então, está tudo pronto e aqui também será nosso local de treinamento por enquanto.

Honoka: Perfeito!

Nozomi: Por mim tudo bem...

Kotori: Mal posso esperar pelo nosso primeiro show.

Umi: Vamos dar nosso melhor!

Todas resolvemos treinar exatamente depois de terminar de arrumar o teatro, e como esperado a Eli foi a que menos cansou, estávamos exaustas e fizemos uma pausa para descansar. Todas sentadas no palco, quando percebi algo estranho entre as cadeiras do teatro, pareciam ser duas pessoas e eu resolvi chama-las...

Honoka: Quem está aí? Apareça logo!

Após alguns segundos apareceram duas garotas, Rin e Hanayo.

Rin: Nos desculpe, mas eu e ela estávamos observando vocês treinando e achamos incrível!

Hanayo: Nós vimos os folhetos e passamos perto de teatro e escutamos vocês treinando aqui e resolvemos assistir, nos desculpem.

Honoka: Já que chegaram até aqui, gostariam de se juntar ao nosso grupo?

Rin: A-Acho melhor eu perguntar pra Hanayo.

Alguns segundos depois as duas voltaram e elas concordaram em participar, agora preciso de apenas duas garotas para completar o grupo. No próximo dia de escola, extremamente exausta do treinamento eu sai para beber água no tempo de pausa e escutei um som leve de piano tocando, era tão bom que eu decidi procurar de onde esse som estava vindo e me lembrei que no segundo andar da escola tinha uma sala com piano, e lá estava eu vendo uma garota do primeiro ano, o nome dela é Maki, e ela era boa no que estava fazendo, eu entrei na sala e ela não percebeu e quando terminou eu apenas aplaudi.

Honoka: Suas habilidades no piano são maravilhosas.

Maki: Obrigado, e quem é você? Você não é a garota que faz parte de um grupo de Idols Escolares certo?

Honoka: Sou eu mesma, e para aproveitar que estamos aqui eu queria saber se você quer fazer parte do grupo, precisamos de apenas mais duas para completar o grupo e você parece ter muita habilidade em dança também.

Maki: Grupo? Vocês ainda não têm nem nome?

Honoka: Eh... ainda não pensamos sobre isso, mas você quer participar?

Maki: Não, obrigado.

Honoka: Você está recusando pelo simples fato de o grupo ainda não ter nome?

Maki: Não exatamente, é porque eu n... deixa pra lá.

Honoka: A gente treina todo dia no teatro da escola, se você mudar de ideia e quiser participar e só aparecer por lá depois da aula sinta-se livre.

Eu deixei ela sozinha e voltei para o teatro e terminei o treinamento diário junto com as outras. Já tínhamos feito um grande progresso e a Eli já disse que poderíamos decidir o dia do nosso primeiro show, e achamos melhor fazer numa sexta-feira, pois nesse dia é quando geralmente acontece atividades de grupos, não exatamente como o nosso, mas de outras coisas. Dois dias antes do show colamos mais folhetos, mas dessa vez era sobre o show e mostramos a roupa que usaríamos no nosso primeiro show para a Eli e a Nozomi e elas concordaram em usar.

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegou e estávamos todas animadas, mas algo me preocupava, não tinha nenhum som vindo das cadeiras do teatro, comecei a ficar pensativa "Será que não veio ninguém para a nossa primeira apresentação? " Mas não ia ser isso que iria me fazer desistir de salvar a escola, estava chegando a hora e todas nos posicionamos no palco e quando abriram as cortinas havia apenas um pequeno grupo de umas 10 garotas, incluindo a Maki. As outras ficaram paradas olhando e eu então disse para elas que mesmo que sejam poucas pessoas nos teríamos que nos apresentar e então começamos a dançar e cantar e de alguma forma à medida que íamos dançando e cantando mais pessoas estavam entrando no teatro, isso deixou as outras mais animadas ainda.

Nós terminamos a apresentação e começamos com o teatro com apenas um pouco de pessoas e terminamos com ele praticamente lotado, foi maravilhoso. Todas estavam reunidas numa sala que dava acesso ao palco do teatro quando uma garota misteriosa entrou na sala e disse que nós deveríamos terminar com o grupo, que era um completo fracasso e cansadas demais pra correr atrás da garota nos apenas ignoramos e continuamos descansando, por um momento eu comecei a encarar a Eli e pensando " Ela fica linda em qualquer roupa, mal posso esperar pra cair nos braços dela " e quando ela percebeu eu desviei o olhar e todas começamos a nos arrumar pra ir embora. No caminho de casa a Maki, que estava no teatro vendo todas dançando me parou e nós tivemos uma curta conversa:

Maki: Até que para um grupo sem nome vocês meio que dançaram e cantaram bem.

Honoka: Obrigado, mas você me seguiu até aqui só pra falar isso?

Maki: N-Não! Eu queria saber se eu poderia...

Honoka: Poderia?

Maki: Você sabe, e-entrar no grupo.

Honoka: Foi tão difícil falar isso?

Maki: Bobinha, não foi difícil não...

Honoka: Tudo bem, seja bem-vinda e nós treinamos todos os dias no teatro da escola depois das aulas.

Maki: É, você já tinha me falado isso antes, mas obrigado por me aceitar mesmo assim, vejo vocês lá... tchau!

Honoka: Tchau...

Agora com a Maki entrando no grupo precisamos de mais uma garota para finalmente completar 9 pessoas, e eu espero que não demore muito pois as classificatórias do Love Live vão começar e o tempo de inscrição é bem curto. De volta à escola, eu avisei para as garotas que a Maki tinha entrado no grupo e ela foi bem recebida por todos e logo começamos novamente nossa rotina de treino e durante a pausa eu tive uma rápida conversa com a Maki:

Honoka: Na sexta-feira eu tinha visto você no palco, achei que não viria.

Maki: Eu resolvi assistir, não faço parte de nenhum grupo na escola e não queria voltar cedo pra casa.

Honoka: No fim quando todas estávamos descansando uma garota apareceu e disse que deveríamos acabar com o grupo e que não tínhamos talento para sermos Idols Escolares, você conhece essa garota?

Maki: Definitivamente não, eu acho, mas eu sei de uma garota que é do terceiro ano e ela já fez parte de um grupo de Idols também, a gente não se fala muito, mas o nome dela é Nico Yazawa, e isso é tudo o que eu sei sobre ela.

Honoka: Obrigada de qualquer forma, e vou ir atrás dessa garota e tentar fazer ela completar o grupo.

Nós terminamos o treinamento diário e eu decidi ir até a sala da garota que a Maki tinha falado comigo, chegando lá ela estava junto com a Nozomi mas eu não entrei na sala e ouvi ela pedindo a Nozomi para sair do grupo mas por outro lado a Nozomi estava pedindo ela pra se juntar, eu pensei " Será que as duas tem algum tipo de relação? " E decidi entrar na sala.

Nozomi: H-Honoka!? O que você faz por aqui?

Honoka: A Maki me disse que tinha uma garota dessa sala que já foi Idol Escolar e eu gostaria de chamar ela para o grupo...

A Nico simplesmente ficou parada olhando nós duas conversar e finalmente falou algo:

Nico: Sou eu, e não tem nenhuma chance de eu entrar nesse grupo, vocês ainda não têm nem nome!

Honoka: Espera, como você sabe disso?

Eu encarei um pouco a Nozomi, mas ela começou a olhar pela janela.

Nico: Vocês não têm a essência de serem Idols Escolares, não tem um "personagem" que chama atenção do público e nem mesmo tem talento em dança...

Honoka: Se não chamasse atenção o teatro não teria ficado lotado durante o nosso show, e se você se acha tão boa assim porque não entra no grupo e nos ensina a dançar melhor?

Nico: O teatro só ficou cheio por que vocês escolheram uma música popular, e vocês deram sorte, só isso ...

Honoka: Se você sabe tudo isso eu suponho que você também estava naquele teatro nos assistindo e provavelmente foi você que apareceu na sala quando todas estavam descansando e nos disse para acabar com o grupo...

Nico: Do que você está falando, eu não estava lá e também n-não mandei n-ninguém terminar c-com esse g-grupo de Idols Escolares!

Nozomi: Acalmem-se por favor!

Honoka: Agora você começa a se enrolar para falar sobre isso, me faz desconfiar mais ainda que foi você!

Nozomi: Honoka pode nos dar um momento sozinhas?

Honoka: Só vou sair porque você pediu.

Eu saí da sala e logo após alguns minutos a Nozomi saiu e conversou comigo do lado de fora, mas a Nico continuou na sala

Nozomi: Ela concordou em participar, mas por favor não cobre muito dela.

Honoka: Eu não vou cobrar nada dela, até porque quem cuida da parte de treinamento físico é a Eli!

Nozomi: Ok, agora que somos 9 o que vamos fazer?

Honoka: Treinar mais e mais... pra conseguir vencer o Love Live!

Perfeito, com a Nico no grupo agora somos 9 e temos possibilidade de participar do Love Live, espero que realmente seja verdade que ela tenha participado de algum outro grupo de Idols e que ela saiba realmente dançar melhor que as outras e nos ensine também. Quando o grupo ficou completo as atividades físicas até diminuíram um pouco e a Nico disse que todo mês acontece uma competição entre grupos de Idols Escolares e que seria bom nos inscrevermos para ganhar mais experiência, todas as outras concordaram com a ideia mas tinha um problema, pra participar precisávamos de ter um nome para o grupo. Todas sugeriram um nome, mas eu gostei mais do nome que a Eli sugeriu e era " muse " e então as outras também concordaram em deixar esse nome. Nós fizemos a inscrição e treinamos enquanto o dia dessa tal competição não chegava.

Capítulo 3:

No dia da competição nos demos o nosso melhor, e conseguimos pegar o ranking de top 10, para um grupo iniciante foi um resultado incrível, todas as garotas se saíram bem e a Eli foi quem mais se destacou e nós também conseguimos fazer inscrição pro Love Live. O Show seria em algumas semanas, mas eu resolvi conversar com a Eli sozinha depois de fazer a inscrição:

Honoka: Para participar nos precisamos escrever nossa própria música e também precisamos fazer nossa própria roupa.

Eli: Vai ser uma tarefa difícil, principalmente a de fazer nossa própria roupa, temos que fazer algo original.

Honoka: Tem razão, a Maki deve escrever algumas músicas porque a música que ela estava tocando no dia em que eu vi ela não era muito famosa, e para escolher as roupas todas do grupo podem fazer isso juntas.

Eli: Boa ideia Honoka, mas nós temos que estar juntas e também temos que convencer a Maki a escrever pra gente...

Honoka: Acho que não vai ser uma tarefa tão difícil, eu posso ajudar ela a escrever a música, mas agora vamos falar da roupa...

Eli: Sim, eu estava com a ideia de todas usarmos essas roupas no Love Live.

A Eli puxou uma folha do bolso de sua calça, desdobrou e me mostrou um lindo desenho de uma roupa incrível, eu fiquei sem encantada coma roupa e também não teria problema nenhum em usar a roupa sugerida pela Eli, então eu disse:

Honoka: Não sabia que você desenhava tão bem Eli, porque não me contou sobre isso?

Eli: Achei que não fosse necessário ehehe.

Honoka: Realmente tem muita coisa sobre você que eu ainda não sei

Eu sem querer deixei essa frase escapar e a Eli me olhou com uma cara surpresa e me perguntou:

Eli: O que você acabou de dizer?

Honoka: N-Nada, eu estava apenas pensando alto demais.

Eli: Acredito...

Honoka: Eu estava imaginando você usando essa roupa, ia parecer um anjo caído de tão linda hehe...

Eli: H-H-Honoka, você acabou de me chamar de que?

Honoka: Eu apenas te elogiei e disse que você e linda, e não diga que você não é!

Eli: M-Mas...

Honoka: Você nunca recebeu um elogio antes?

Eli: Pra falar a verdade, já mas faz muito tempo. Na minha família a gente não costuma se elogiar muito e minhas amigas também não fazem isso, foi por isso que eu fiquei tão surpresa, mas de qualquer forma, obrigada pelo elogio.

Honoka: De nada, e além de linda você é fofa também e logo vai se acostumar com os elogios porque eu faço isso toda hora ehehe.

Eli: O-Obrigada novamente Honoka.

A cara da Eli estava completamente vermelha, parecia que realmente ela não recebia esse tipo de elogio faz um bom tempo e nós continuamos conversando até o fim da tarde

Honoka: Então Eli, você tem namorado? Ou namorada?

Eli: Não, estou sozinha a um bom tempo e tenho até procurado alguém que realmente preste, mas está meio difícil ahahaha.

Honoka: Você não precisa olhar muito longe, as vezes a pessoa por quem você procura pode estar bem na sua frente.

Um silencio de minutos reinou na sala em que estávamos, e eu estava com meu celular na mão, mas pensando " Será que eu fui muito direta com ela? Por que eu tenho o poder de sempre estragar as coisas com facilidade? Eu me odeio " e então a Eli se levantou e disse:

Eli: Já está na hora de eu voltar para minha casa Honoka...

Honoka: É, eu também já vou indo Eli, vejo você na escola.

Dessa vez antes de ela se virar e ir embora eu abracei ela novamente e nos duas saímos sem falar nada, esse abraço foi tão melhor quanto a primeira vez e eu mal posso esperar pra ver ela novamente. Durante a noite um pouco antes de dormir eu estava pensando sobre a Eli e estava imaginando como seria nosso primeiro beijo e quando eu estava quase dormindo uma mensagem chegou no meu celular, quando eu olhei era a Eli e eu rapidamente abri a mensagem, ela estava me chamando para conversar. Meu coração novamente disparou e eu não sabia nem o que falar e pra ser honesta eu nunca imaginaria que a Eli me mandaria uma mensagem me chamando pra conversar! Então eu perguntei ela como ela estava se sentindo e ela disse que não muito bem, logo me preocupei e perguntei se poderia fazer algo por ela e ela disse que sim e me mandou o endereço da casa dela ... " A Eli me mandou o endereço da casa dela, por que? Será que ela quer que eu vá visita-la? É óbvio Honoka, ela quer isso! Agora levante-se, arrume-se e vá visita-la! " Mandei uma mensagem de volta avisando que eu estaria lá em alguns minutos.

Após chegar no endereço que a Eli me mandou eu comecei a procurar pela casa que ela disse, e que por sinal era bem linda com um enorme jardim e eu bati na porta e esperei um tempo, ela abriu a porta e parecia arrasada...

Honoka: Eli!? O que houve?

Eli: Eu não sei Honoka, eu cheguei em casa hoje e comecei a me sentir mal e fui ficando pior a cada minuto...

Honoka: Você está ardendo em febre Eli, precisa descansar agora!

Eli estava se apoiando na porta e quase caiu, mas eu consegui segurar ela e ela me disse para entrar e trancar a porta, após trancar a porta ela me mostrou o caminho para o quarto dela e eu deitei ela na cama e perguntei onde ficam guardados os remédios da casa e ela me disse o lugar, fui buscar um remédio de febre e voltei pra cuidar ela.

Honoka: Por que você não tomou esse remédio antes Eli?

Eli: Eu n-não sei, achei que não era nada muito sério...

Honoka: Agora temos que esperar um pouco e logo você estará ótima, descanse um pouco e eu voltarei aqui amanhã.

Eli: Honoka espera!

Honoka: Sim!?

Eli: Eu quero que você fique aqui e cuide de mim, por favor

Eu não podia simplesmente recusar, olhar pra Eli e ver ela naquele estado me deixava mal, então eu resolvi ficar até ela se sentir melhor.

Honoka: Ok, eu fico.

Quando eu disse isso a Eli me deu um belo sorriso.

Eli: Seria pedir demais se eu pedisse você pra se deitar comigo?

Quando Eli me perguntou isso eu fiquei sem reação e pensando " Ela quer que eu realmente me deite com ela? Sério? Só posso estar sonhando, e se isso for um sonho não quero acordar nunca "

Honoka: O que v-você q-quer ?

Eli: Quer dizer, se você não quiser se deitar comigo pode ficar na cadeira perto da minha cama, mas não saia do quarto por favor Honoka.

Honoka: Tudo bem, eu me deito com você, mas eu não tenho nenhum pijama comigo.

Eli: Tudo bem, se você quiser tem um sobrando no meu guarda-roupas

Eu abri o guarda-roupas dela e vi várias fotos dela com a família e descobri também que ela tem uma pequena irmã, mas resolvi não perguntar nada sobre, apenas peguei o pijama, me vesti e fui me deitar com ela.

Eli: Honoka, eu não sei como agradecer por você estar fazendo isso por mim...

Honoka: Eli, não precisa agradecer e afinal é pra isso que os amigos servem, nós cuidamos um dos outros, mas agora não se esforce muito e descanse um pouco.

Eli: O-Obrigado Honoka.

Quando terminamos de conversar, eu abracei a Eli e ela dormiu em meus braços, ela era mais linda ainda enquanto dormia. Logo após Eli, eu também caí no sono e particularmente foi uma das minhas melhores noite de sono. Quando acordei pela manhã eu percebi que Eli não estava na cama e tinha um cheiro bom de café vindo do andar de baixo, eu levantei e fui até a cozinha e lá estava Eli, fazendo um café da manhã e fritando alguns ovos até que ela percebeu minha presença.

Eli: Bom dia Honoka.

Ela me disse isso com um belo sorriso.

Honoka: Bom dia Eli, você já está bem melhor e parece mais disposta do que nunca, fico feliz que você tenha melhorado.

Eli: Eu não teria melhorado se você não tivesse vindo ficar comigo, obrigado Honoka.

Parecia uma manhã de casal, mas a pior parte é que eu não era namorada da Eli, ainda hihi.

Eli: Honoka, preparei esse café da manhã para nos duas, vamos comer?

Honoka: Parece delicioso e eu estou realmente com fome!

Então nós tomamos um café da manhã juntas, um começo de dia mais perfeito que esse não vai existir nunca e eu rapidamente olhei para o relógio e disse a Eli que estávamos atrasadas para ir para a escola, mas ela disse que não precisaria de ir hoje, até porque era domingo. Nós passamos a manhã juntas e parecia que ela queria que eu ficasse mais um dia com ela, mas eu não perguntei nada sobre isso, então logo após terminar o café eu agradeci ela por tudo e disse que já estava indo embora, mas ela me pediu pra ficar mais um pouco, " O que será que está acontecendo com ela? Será que ela quer me falar algo ou é só paranoia da minha cabeça? De qualquer forma eu vou ficar mais tempo com ela "

Honoka: Então, o que vamos fazer?

Eli: Que tal voltarmos pro meu quartos e ficarmos deitadas de novo?

Honoka: Pode ser...

Nos saímos da cozinha e fomos de volta para o quarto da Eli e chegando lá ela fez uma pergunta que me deixou um pouco nervosa.

Eli: Honoka, lembra do dia que você me perguntou se eu tenho algum namorado ou namorada?

Honoka: S-Sim ... eu lembro

Eli: Você tinha falado que eu não precisaria olhar muito longe pois a pessoa certa pra mim poderia estar na minha frente e eu nem ter percebido.

Honoka: Sim, eu disse isso ... por que?

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, meu coração tinha disparado e a Eli percebeu isso.

Eli: Acho que eu sei quem essa pessoa é...

Honoka: Do que você está falando Eli?

Eli: Honoka ... eu te amo

Nesse momento meu sistema deu pane, entrei em desespero e não sabia o que fazer e a Eli estava bem na minha frente me encarando esperando eu falar algo, mas ela pegou minhas mãos e começou a chorar

Honoka: E-Eli, por que você está chorando?

Eli: Eu pensei que você também tinha o mesmo sentimento por mim...

Honoka: Eu também te amo Eli, mas eu não sabia o momento certo de falar isso.

Quando eu disse isso Eli me deu um belo sorriso e se aproximou um pouco, eu enxuguei as lagrimas dela e nós ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos.

Eli: Honoka, você me conquistou aos poucos e eu fiquei surpresa como você conseguiu fazer isso, eu pareço ser muito madura, mas eu uso isso para manter as pessoas longe porque eu tenho medo de machuca-las, e eu fiquei bem triste no dia em que você veio falar comigo sobre o seu grupo de Idols Escolares e eu te tratei mal daquele jeito.

Honoka: Não tem problema Eli, e só pra você saber eu já gostava de você antes mesmo dessa conversa acontecer.

Eli: Awwn Honoka, você é tão fofa.

Eu não sabia se era um sonho ou realidade, mas tudo que sabia é que eu não poderia deixar essa chance escapar e abracei ela novamente o mais forte possível e perguntei:

Honoka: Eli, você já disse antes que não tem nenhum tipo de relação com ninguém e eu queria saber se você...

Eli: Saber se eu?

Honoka: Se você quer n-n-namorar c-comigo.

Eli: Sim, é o que eu mais quero Honoka.

Não acreditava que ela simplesmente disse sim e o melhor de tudo era que a gente ia se ver todos os dias e ficar juntas sempre, nunca pensei que uma garota como a Eli poderia se apaixonar por mim, mas felizmente aconteceu e esse é o melhor dia da minha vida e o primeiro beijo que eu tanto esperava finalmente estava perto de acontecer, eu simplesmente não estava acreditando que tudo isso estava acontecendo.

Honoka: Me conta, como você conseguiu se apaixonar por mim Eli?

Eli: Porque você é diferente das outras Honoka, não me apaixonei por causa dos elogios, mas pela forma como você fala comigo e como você olha pra mim, faz eu me sentir especial de uma certa forma, e principalmente quando você veio cuidar de mim, isso me deixou feliz e fez eu aumentar minha confiança em você.

Honoka: Estou sem palavras Eli.

Eli: E realmente não precisa dizer nada.

Quando ela disse isso chegou ainda mais perto de meu rosto e me beijou, foi mágico, um momento único e uma sensação única, meu coração tinha disparado, minhas mãos pararam de tremer e começaram a abraçar o corpo de Eli e continuamos nos beijando e foi melhor do que eu pensei que seria, eu apenas queria que isso não acabasse nunca.

Honoka: Agora você me fez ficar mais ainda apaixonada por você.

Eli: Você é tão fofa Honoka, nunca pensei que você gostava de mim.

Honoka: Eu não gosto, eu amo.

E assim foi todo meu domingo, abraçada com a Eli e trocando beijos e elogios, dia melhor não há e disso eu tenho certeza, quero casar com essa garota ehehe. E logo após esse dia maravilhoso eu voltei pra casa mais feliz ainda e ansiosa pra acordar cedo e ir pra escola, só que eu teria que me controlar perto das garotas pois eu não sei se elas estranhariam meu namoro com a Eli.

Finalmente segunda-feira, levantei ansiosa e fui para a escola e como de costume ainda não vi a Eli, mas no intervalo eu fui na sala do conselho estudantil fazer uma rápida visita, quando bati na porta a Nozomi estava lá e me recebeu, eu entrei e a Eli pediu a Nozomi pra nos dar um momento de privacidade, assim que a Nozomi se retirou a Eli rapidamente fechou a porta, me abraçou e me beijou novamente.

Eli: Senti sua falta, como vai você Honoka?

Honoka: Também senti sua falta e estou bem, hoje vamos treinar né?

Eli: Sim, o Love Live começa daqui uma semana, não podemos vacilar e temos que dar nosso melhor para vencer essa competição!

Honoka: Vamos dar nosso melhor Eli.

Eli: Tenho certeza que vão...

Honoka: Que chato, o intervalo está quase acabando, eu preciso ir para a sala Eli ... te vejo no teatro.

Antes de eu abrir a porta e sair da sala a Eli segurou meu braço e me puxou para perto dela e disse:

Eli: Não acredito que você ia sair sem se despedir!

Ela me beijou novamente e me abraçou, ahh que garota incrível hihi. Eu voltei para a sala e logo após quando as aulas terminaram eu fui a primeira a chegar no teatro, eu já esperava que a Nozomi estivesse junto com a Eli, mas para minha sorte ela não estava e nós aproveitamos esse tempinho sozinhas. Não demorou muito até as outras chegarem e todas estavam bem animadas para o treino de hoje, tudo correu bem e durante a pausa eu fiquei sentada perto da Eli e abraçada com ela.

A semana passou e seguimos a rotina de treino, já tínhamos uma música escrita pela própria Maki e até que não foi tão difícil convencer ela a escrever para o grupo, e as roupas já estavam prontas. Nos encontramos na entrada do evento e fomos todas juntas para os vestiários para trocar nossas roupas e quando eu vi a Eli usando a roupa que ela mesma desenhou eu fiquei sem palavras.

Honoka: Eli, você está incrível.

Eli: Obrigada Honoka, você também está linda.

Ela me deu um belo sorriso e me abraçou, todas as outras do grupo estavam olhando, mas eu consegui me segurar e não beijar a Eli ali perto de todas. Esperamos alguns minutos para nos apresentar e tivemos a sorte de ter sido o primeiro grupo a se apresentar e então subimos no palco e demos o nosso melhor, no final de tudo o público amou nossa apresentação e nos aplaudiram de pé e após a apresentação tudo que nós tivemos que fazer era esperar os grupos se apresentarem. Quando todos os grupos se apresentaram tinha chegado a hora da votação e neste momento todas do grupo pareciam nervosas, quando as votações se iniciaram uma contagem regressiva de 30 minutos apareceu numa tela enorme, e nenhuma das garotas tiravam os olhos de lá, principalmente a Nico e a Eli. Quando a contagem regressiva chegou aos 1 minutos restantes todas ficaram de pé e de mãos dadas e ansiosamente olhando pra tela quando finalmente apareceu o nome das vencedoras e eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo. " Não consigo acreditar que vencemos, não consigo acreditar que salvamos a escola " estavam todas pulando e gritando de alegria quando a Eli se aproximou e me beijou perto de todas, elas pareceram surpresas nos primeiros minutos, mas logo se aproximaram e começaram a falar:

Rin: Vocês até que formam um casal fofo. Estou feliz de ter salvado a escola junto com você Honoka.

Hanayo: Desejo toda felicidade do mundo pra vocês duas! E Honoka, obrigada por nos fazer acreditar que ainda tínhamos chance de salvarmos a escola.

Kotori e Umi: Por que você não nos contou? Estamos bravas com você Honoka mas desejamos tudo de bom pra vocês. E obrigado por salvar a escola, estamos orgulhosas de vocês.

Maki: Sabia que vocês duas tinham algo escondido, e não sabem esconder mesmo hehehe de qualquer forma espero que vocês sejam felizes juntas. E Honoka, obrigado por ter feito esse grupo com a intenção de salvar a escola.

Nico: Nunca imaginei que vocês duas poderiam estar juntas, mas de qualquer forma sejam felizes! E Honoka, sobre o que eu tinha dito a vocês no dia depois do show, eu estava completamente enganada, vocês tem muito talento!

Nozomi: Então foi por isso que você me pediu pra sair da sala na semana passada Eli? Para passar um tempo junto com a Honoka haha, não precisava disso eu poderia ficar lá sem atrapalhar vocês duas e espero que vocês sejam felizes.

Eli: Tudo que eu tenho a falar para vocês é obrigado, por tudo, por se esforçarem pela escola e por terem ido todos os dias aos treinos e se esforçado para chegarem até aqui.

Honoka: Quase não tenho palavras para dizer a quão grata estou por vocês, sério vocês se esforçaram e fizeram de tudo pra salvar a escola, agradeço muito pois sem vocês isso não seria possível.

Todas voltamos para a escola juntas e felizes, festejando não só a vitória do Love Live, mas sim por ter evitado que a escola seja fechada e que poderíamos continuar nos vendo todos os dias e estudando juntas e continuar treinando juntas, essa foi a melhor parte do dia. Chegamos na escola e deixamos lá o troféu de vencedoras num corredor principal quando a escola ainda estava fechada, para que na terça-feira quando todas as outras voltassem ter certeza de que nós faríamos todas elas verem que nós evitamos o fechamento da escola. E depois disso tudo todas foram para casa e eu fui junto com a Eli e ela me fez uma proposta irrecusável.

Eli: Sabe Honoka, eu moro sozinha aqui e meus pais vem a cada 1 ano me " visitar ", tenho me sentido um pouco sozinha em casa e queria chamar você pra vir morar comigo, você aceita?

Meu coração pulou de alegria, sabendo que eu iria acordar todos os dias e ver a Eli do meu lado não tinha preço e eu obviamente não recusei.

Honoka: É claro que eu aceito Eli, obviamente eu aceito hihi.

Eli: Então amanhã eu te ajudo com a mudança.

Ela segurou minhas mãos e me beijou e fomos juntar para casa, viver felizes e juntas.

*FIM*

(Isso levou umas 8 horas pra escrever, sim eu escrevi tudo no mesmo dia e queria saber o que vocês acharam, eu misturei um pouco da história do anime junto com algumas partes que eu inventei na hora e em algumas partes da FanFic nem parece que é sobre o ship HonoEli mas eu sei que vale a pena ler e espero que tenham gostado e se quiserem deixar sugestões de outros ship's pra mim escrever sobre sintam-se livres pra falar comigo ou deixar no feedback, até a próxima)

PS: essa foi minha primeira FanFic xD


End file.
